This invention relates to a panel fixing connector.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional panel fixing connector mounted in a through hole formed through a panel (Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei 5-87844).
The panel fixing connector 1 shown in FIG. 10 includes a terminal receiving portion 1a, and a housing portion 1b which has a fitting hole 1e for receiving a mating member, and also has lock portions 1c each having a tapering projection at its distal end.
The panel fixing connector 1 is inserted into a panel hole 2a, formed through a panel 2 of a car body or the like, in a direction X in FIG. 10, and the lock portions 1c at a distal end of the connector are flexed, and are projected to a Y-side, so that the lock portions 1c are retainingly engaged with the Y-side surface of the panel 2, thereby fixing the connector.
Although the above conventional connector can be fixed to the panel quite easily, it has the following problems. In the above conventional connector, the lock portions 1c are exposed, and are lower in strength than the other portions since these lock portions 1c need to be flexed when inserting the connector into the panel hole. Therefore, when an accidental external force acted on the lock portion 1c during transport of the connector, the lock portion 1c was often broken or damaged. And besides, when fixing the connector to the panel, the lock portions 1c were caused to inadvertently strike against the panel, and therefore were often broken or damaged.